Slightly Diffrent Frame of Mind
by bluepaws34
Summary: PG for mild language.I join the Inuyasha crew and we look for a shard in the possesion of a demon that can conceal itself mostly from Kagome.Mini-plots in the larger one.Sorry if it's long,but I just loved writing it.I have another one finished after this
1. Foreward

My story will be very strange.Also I may express things in a way you might not recognise.

(An:Words here are my comments.Actions while I'm talking.)

Sound effects or actions will be here.

Thoughts

"Obviously,this will be what charachters are saying."Kara the author explained,wondering how many stupid people were in the world.

(Sp?)I don't know if this is spelled right.

(Sp)I know this isn't spelled right,but guess what?I don't feel like finding out how it's spelled.

--'Sweatdrop face.

Happy,or a giggle face.

Winking face.

BtwBy the way.

means there will be a footnote at the bottom of the page.

I think that's about all there is to explain.There will probably be some mistakes that I haven't caught,or was just too lazy to fix.(Update:Things might be missing,because it won't let me use all the symbols.)

Always an author,

Kara

Chapters

1.Mysterious Stranger  
  
2.The Walk to the Village  
  
3.This Chapter Makes my Head Hurt  
  
4.The Discussion at Breakfast  
  
5.Ikumia(An:Yeah,my names suck!)  
  
6.Psychic  
  
7.Shippo's New Friend  
  
8.That is Most Likely to Get me Sued  
  
9.A Familliar Dream  
  
10.Summoning a Demon  
  
11.Anger and Floating Fun  
  
12.Realization  
  
13.Cured  
  
14.Dishes  
  
15.An Old Friend Returns  
  
16.Not Just Psychic  
  
17.Dawn  
  
18.Back to Normal?

19.More Marbles  
  
20.Another Old "Friend"

21.Darkness Can be Fun!  
  
22.Another Demonstration  
  
23.Miroku's Heroic Deed  
  
24.Bye Bag!!  
  
25.Miroku's Dream  
  
26.Miroku Missing  
  
27.One Feudal Fan  
  
28.Does That Make Three Missing?  
  
29.A Banana?  
  
30.The Madness Begins  
  
31.Saving Private Shippo and Kiyato

32.Inuyasha's Fury

33.Foreshadowing


	2. Chapter One

Slightly Different Frame of Mind

Chapter 1:The Mysterious Stranger

It was a cold night as a stranger walked into their campsite just as if she had gone to get firewood and had just gotten back.The first to notice her was Inuyasha,and he was startled,for he had not been paying much attention all night."Hey,who the hell are you?!?!"he demanded,startling his friends.

"Uhhhhhh..."said Kagome,as she glared at Inuyasha for his rudeness."What he means to say-"she started.

"I know he meant,'Hey,who the hell are you?!?!',and I'm used to it...sorta."the stranger said off-handedly,as though she was all of a sudden awkward.

"What do you mean by that?"questioned Sango.

"How will I explain this...so you'll belive me?"she pondered.

"Why not start by telling us your name?"Kagome said pleasantly.

She could tell that this stranger was not from around here,for the simple fact that,her clothes were of modern dress.What was strange though,was that her clothes were all boy's clothes.She wore shorts down to her knees,and she wore a shirt that was a fake ad for some "Roadkill Cafe" place.(An:I want to say now,that in my version,we all speak English,and can read it too.sighIt felt good to get that off my chest!!I don't want people questioning my authority as author!!!Yeah!!I now have authority!!)So,naturally,she was quite curious as to who this strange little girl was,and how she got here.Well,little was slightly unfair,as she just seemed to be on the short side.This stranger was carrying a modern gym bag,and it was bulgeing(Sp?)in odd places,as if it was carrying a number of interestingly shaped objects.The stranger opened her bag,and to everyone's astonishment,pulled out a regular sized lawn chair!!(An:These do NOT fit in gym bags!!)She opened it and sat down,as though she had done nothing out of the ordinary.

"My name is Kara."she stated,then frowned in slight distaste."Do you think my name is weird?"

They were all still staring at her,even Kagome who frequently told Inuyasha that staring was rude.Kara,however,had noticed none of this,and was still talking.

"...and people always call me names that I don't like,and I think my REAL name is kind of strange.What do you think?"she chattered away happily,not much awkwardness remaining.She seemed to be enjoying herself just being there,and said so."I am so happy to finally meet you guys!!"she squealed.That's when they noticed that her eye was twitching.

"Hey,are you some kind of phyco,or are twitching eyes normal where you come from?!?!"Inuyasha said very bluntly.

"Oh,that.I want to touch your ears,but have too much respect for you to come out and do so."she calmly stated.

"Why do people from your time always want to touch my ears?!?!"he inquired of Kagome,rather annoyed."And don't tell me she ain't from your time,I can tell she is just by her clothes!!They're funny,like yours!!"he fumed.

"Different style though."Miroku noticed,making the himself known.

"Hey,Miroku?How come you haven't done anything perverted yet?"Sango wondered.

"Guys just don't come on to me."Kara said,and she knew it to be the simple truth."I have nooooooo idea why,"she continued,her voice dripping with sarcasm,"they just don't.Plus I'm 13."She knew that Miroku would hit on an 11 year old,but she said it anyway.

"Lucky."said Sango,annoyed at Kara's good fortune of immunity to Miroku.

"So,why are you here,and how did you get here?"Kagome finally asked.

"Forget how I got here,that's not important!!"she said with so much exitement,that it looked like she would explode,"What DOES MATTER is that I come from not only another time,but another demention!!There you guys are just cartoon charachters,and I have seen a lot of episodes!!I could help you,even if you've gone past the episodes that I've seen,because before I left,I mugged Mary Poppins,took a good look at her bag,and made one of my own.Although,"she admitted"I made some major alterations to the function,so now I can pull out stuff I haven't even put in!!But there are a few drawbacks..."she said hesitantly.

"Are they big ones?"Kagome asked,facinated.

"Depends on what you call big..."Kara continued,"I can usually pull out things that are useful,but some times I can't,in fact,some times I pull out things that are just plain weird!!"

Shippo who had been very quiet and well behaved during this conversation,finally spoke."What kinds of weird things?"he asked with innocent curious eyes.

Immediatly,Kara's eyes and fingers began to twitch,and they could all see how she longed to gush over how cute he was.As if he sensed this,Shippo went to sit in Kagome's lap.

"Well,one time I pulled out this adorableeye twitchkitten.I-It was funmajor eye twitchto pet it."That was all she could manage before she had to dig through her bag to find something to pet.Triumphantly,she pulled out a live fox cub(normal),and began to pet it.

Shippo sweatdropped.--'(An:I have always wanted to sweatdrop!!)

"So you wish to join us in our quest for the Shikon Shards?"Sango summed up nearly all that had been said.

"If it would be alright with you..."Kara was all of a sudden shy again.

"Inuyasha,what do you think?"Kagome passed the buck to him.

"Well...I guess freak girl can come along,provided that she will be useful every once in a while."Inuyasha said hesitantly.

"Ramen?"Kara asked,as she pulled some out of her bag.

"YUP!!!SHE CAN COME!!Inuyasha could barely contain himself.

"Time for bed!!"Kagome said to Shippo."This has been a lot of exitement for just one hour!!"Seeing the pouty look on his face not unlike Inuyasha's,she added"All of us are very tired!!"

Kara was too ready to sleep,she wanted to have dreams about the adventures she might have,so she simply pulled a sleeping bag out of her gym bag and asked if anyone needed anything,before drifting off to sleep.


	3. Chapter Two

Slightly Different Frame of Mind

Chapter 2:The Walk to the Village

The next day,they decided to move on.The next village was not far away,and there was a rumor of a special demon with Shikon Shards.This demon was rumored to be very tricky,trickyer(Sp?)than any demon they had faced yet.(Except mayby Naraku.)Not only tricky,but strange too.

"If I can get an idea of what part your at,I can plan accordingly."Kara said logicly.

"We just finished with those new reincarnations of Naraku's."Kagome said.

"And that jerk Koga."Inuyasha added.

Kara was very disapointed."Awwww,I wanted to see that go on!!!"she said.

"Well,"said Kagome,"I'm sure him meeting you would have been an...'interesting' experience."

"He sure didn't think much of half-demons."Miroku said with a gleam in his eye."Inuyasha seemed to get on his nerves a it be because Koga laid claim on Kagome?And of course Inuyasha wouldn't stand for that!Koga thought that a half-demon didn't deserve Kagome."he said,and then he looked at Inuyasha."Not that he was right!!!"

"I think half-demons are cool!!They aren't full demons,which are usually evil,yet they have demonic strength.People are wrong to segragate(Sp?)against them."Kara said with a sigh.

Inuyasha looked suprised,because most people feared or hated him."You don't think I'm a freak?"he asked cautiously.

"Absolutely not!!!"she sounded offended at the very thought."In fact,"she added as she reached into her bag,"in my dimension you're very popular!!!Take a look!!"She handed him the first manga(An:Is that right?Am I correct in understanding that manga is the comics,and anime is the cartoons on T.V.?)of the series.(An:I don't have that stupid Feudal Fantasy series,I picked the other one.I currently have 1-6,and then just a while ago I got 14-15!!Some guys at my school have 7&8.I also have 3 DVDs.)

Inuyasha looked at the book,eyes boggleing,and asked slowly,"So you know what we thought at all these times in your books?"

"Oh,yeah.Also,I've seen the anime,so I know a lot more than just what is in my books!!!"Kara said happily.

"If you tell anyone what I think about,I'll kill you myself!!!"Inuyasha said defensively.

"What?Oh right.I wouldn't embarass you just for the sake of it.Perish the thought!!!"Kara said as she was digging through her bag.She found what she was looking for,and started to play with her yo-yo.

Shippo,who had gotten excited at the thought of emmbarassing Inuyasha,now looked curiously at the strange toy.

Kagome seeing his interest,explained,"That's a yo-yo,Shippo.It goes up and down and keeps your hands busy."

"Wow,can I see it?"he asked in his most polite voice.

"Sure,you can keep it."Kara said,happy to be able to at least talk to Shippo.

Shippo,who was walking on the ground,started to play with his new yo-yo.This,if you think carefully,created a problem."I think it's broken!!"he said sadly.

"Nah,just sit on someone's shoulder and try it out."Kara replied,looking through her bag again."I'm not sure if I can pull what I want out!!"she said,struggling with her bag."AHHHH!!!LION!!!Okay,nevermind it's gone now.Wow,having this can be dangerous!!"she panted from the effort of shoving a lion into her bag.

Sango was concerned."Have you ever pulled out something really life threatening?"she asked,eyeing the bag nervously.

"Not really.One time,I pulled out this comedian,and he was so awful I almost killed myself!!"she said,pretending to gag.

During the entire conversation,Miroku had been getting closer to Sango.Given a perfect opportunity he sprung into action.

"What's a comedi-AAHHHHHHH!!!MIROKU!!!"she said as she was getting out her bone boomerang and whacking Miroku over the head with it.

"30 minutes.Isn't that a record?"Kara said,looking at the stopwatch she had been concealing."I still can't find what I want!!"she said as she shook her head and sighed."I'm looking for a book and it's-HERE IT IS!!!!"she said as she pulled "Summoning Demons for Dummies" out of her bag.

"Why would you summon a demon?!?!I don't usually fight them for fun you know!!!"Inuyasha yelled as he read the cover.

Kara sweatdropped.--'(An:I FINALLY GOT TO SWEATDROP!!)"I summon helpful,good demons and they are usually very friendly and willing to help.There are stubborn demons that happen to be good,"she stared pointedly at Inuyasha,and when he didn't get the hint,she continued,"so demons like that usually require a sacrifice of some sort."Seeing the uneasy looks on her new friend's faces she added,"But it is usually some plant or some sacred dirt or somthing like that."

"Yeah,"Kagome remarked,"why would a good demon want a human sacrifice?"

"Hey,what about animals?!?!"said Shippo indignantly.

"Animals too."Kagome nodded.

They had stopped,and were waiting for Miroku to regain contiousness(Sp).As they looked at his swirly eyed form,Sango noticed something.

"Hey,look!!The village is 2 minutes away!!"she shouted with excitement.

Way to go Miroku!!Do some stupid perverted thing right before we get to the village!!Now we all have to wait for you!!Sango shook her head.

At this moment Miroku woke up and started walking to the village like nothing was wrong,causeing Sango to chase him in an attempt to knock him out again,and drag him to the vilage.She only succeded in chasing him into the village crazy person.She was carrying an armfull of sandals shouting,"Fish for sale!Fish for sale!They look lovely in vases!" A lot of people were starting to stare.They all wanted to see how the nut would react.She looked at Miroku and said,"Hey,you're cute!!"This was too much for Sango,who burst into tears.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!MIROKU FINALLY FOUND A GIRLFRIEND!!"she said as she rolled on the ground.

The others had decided to run down to the village as well,and arrived just in time to hear the lady's comment on Miroku.It was too much for Kara as well,and she joined Sango in rolling on the ground in laughter.Inuyasha was chuckling to himself,and Shippo ran onto Miroku's shoulder and asked if he was going to say his famous phrase.Miroku stayed silent but he was noticably(Sp?)blushing.The lady was young,had black glossy hair,and was fairly pretty,but Miroku wanted a sane girlfriend.The lady just scowled at the two girls on the ground,and no one seemed to notice that she had orange eyes.They glowed in anger as the girls tried to collect themselves.She pointed at them and said"You may laugh,but you are the same as me!!"And the girls just stared at her for a moment.

"Which one of us are you talking to?"Kara was puzzled.

"You are both like me,but in different ways."the woman replied."My nickname is Luna.I have a full title,but I don't wish to share it."

"Luna,huh?I know what that has to do with."Kara was looking very confused,nevermind how sure she sounded.

"You do,do you?Then you know I am not to be taken lightly!"and with that she cooly walked away.


	4. Chapter Three

Slightly Different Frame of Mind

Chapter 3:This Chapter Makes my Head Hurt

They were all staring at Kara.She was standing there with a confused look on her face."That can't be right!!"she muttered to herself angrily.

"What?"Kagome finally asked.

"I told you I haven't seen the whole series,right?"Kara said with a worried look on her face.

"Yeah,what about it?"Inuyasha said while being slightly distracted by a tentacle crawling out of her open bag.

"This never happened in what I saw,and I don't think it's in what I didn't see.And if that's right,we must be in one of the fanfics on the internet!!I hope this is the only one we'll be doing,and that the author is pretty happy.Some are really angsty,for instance,I read a fic where Kagome freaks out and kills everyone!!!And some are out of scenario like your all kids in a highschool,or the humans or demons are enslaved to the one another.I won't go into details though.This isn't any fanfic I've read,but can I still come along and help?I've got my bag,and I think Naraku is a creep,one who should be slowly and painfully killed.But,now you're all probably thinking I talk too much and too fast and that I'm nuts.

gaspdeep breathchoke"As she finished that long speech she began to breath again,and they began to stare again.

"How can you talk like that without your head exploding?"Shippo wanted to know.

"It's a gift."she said still trying to resume normal breathing patterns.While Kara had been babbling,the tentacle had snuck up on Sango and it got her.

"AHHHHHH!!!MIROKU!!HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU NOT TO TOUCH ME THERE!!!"Sango shreiked.The tentacle,upon hearing the scream,had gone back into the bag,and Inuyasha decided it would be more fun to let Sango draw her own conclusions than to tell her the real cause.

"BUT I DIDN'T!!"Miroku kept insisting,as Sango bonked him repeatedly over the head.

"Can we get back to the problem at hand?"Kagome said in an irritated voice."This could be a story where something awful happens!!"Then she ran up to Inyasha and hugged him tightly.Inuyasha blushed.(An:Gotta love the blush!!!!!)Kagome sobbed,"I would never want to kill you!!Not you or anyone else!!"

"Heh,it's okay Kagome."Inuyasha said getting even redder.

Miroku stopped being swirly-eyed,winked at Inuyasha and said,"He may be right Kagome.This story(An:They had accepted that it was,indeed a story.)has had little sadness,and mostly humor.Perhaps the author is merely some crazy kid who wants to write an adventure for us to be in."

"Uh,yeah.See,I've been thinking I'M writing this in another different demension!!I mean,who else would put me in a fanfic?The Easter Bunny?No,I've dreamed of being on one of my favorite shows since forever!!!The me in the other demention must have finally sat down and started writing!!That means she is writing what I'm saying right now!!Woah,my mind is spinning.Let's just get this straight.I would never make a bad fic where you all die,or write stupid things like Kagome is dating Miroku or Sesshomaru."Kara said,and once again started to breath.Inuyasha was growling over the last two suggestions.

Kagome,noticing his reaction,said,"I don't want to date Miroku or your brother,so calm down!!"She was still hugging him,so his face took red to a whole new level.(An:I love to make him blush and be startled!!giggle)

Kara,who was now breathing at a normal pattern,said,"Let's simply ignore the fact that I'm supposedly writing all of this,and just act normal!"

"Okay!"was the group reply.

"Now,who was that,ahem,lady?"Miroku said as he turned red.(An:I'm a poet,and don't know it!!)

"Yeah,and what did you say about her name?"Sango said after she sniggered at Miroku.(An:Here is the formation:Inuyasha is still beet red from being hugged by Kagome,who still hasn't noticed,and therefore has not let go.Sango is standing next to Miroku and the open bag.I'm standing next to Sango,and Shippo has jumped off Miroku's shoulder,as he didn't want to be attacked with Miroku,and is now investigating my bag.Sally the magical silver ducky,is nowhere.Here that?No Sally the magical silver ducky!!Now be quiet,you voice in my head that tells me to add silly characters!!I finally stood up to it!!Yay!!)

"Her name is Luna.Luna means having to do with the moon.And speaking of which,"she said as she finally noticed their surroundings,"it was the afternoon when we came here,and after me talking for a ridiculusly(Sp?)long time,it's night.Let's go back to just outside the village and camp out."Kara yawned"I am getting sleepy."

Later,when they were all set up,they sat around the campfire and roasted marshmallows for dessert.Then they discussed their plans.

"We should go out and find that demon and kill it!!"said Inuyasha.

"I sense the Shikon Shard in the area just outside or in the village.It's strange,there is something hazy about where I sense it.I can feel it,but it's like it's found a way to conceal itself."Kagome said with much confusion.

"That means we can stay in the immediate area.It also means that MIROKU can stay near his GIRLFRIEND!!HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!Like he could get a girlfriend with the way he acts!!"Sango laughed at him.

"Sango,do you not like the way I behave?"Miroku said and targeted his prey once again.Everyone else just sweatdropped.--'

"Of course I don't like the wa-MIROKU!!!YOU'RE GONNA DIE!!"Sango launched an attack on his head with a nearby rock.

"We're going to bed."Kagome said refering to herself and Shippo.

"Miroku never needs sleeping pills.All he has to do is go about his favorite pastime."Kara said with a shake of her head(An:Another poem!!).

"So,what should we do?"Sango asked in a bored voice.

"I thought I would practice summoning demons.There are some in the back of the book whose main purpose is to be summoned for practice."Kara said in an excited voice."I've never really summoned a demon before."she admmitted.

"Can you summon bad demons?"Inuyasha asked."I don't want to be wasting my time killing demons that come when they're called."

"Only if I mess up,or change the summoning spell enough so it summons the opposite kind of demon."Kara said as she flipped through her book.

"Then you'd better not mess up,especially when it really matters!!And these demons that you summon better not hurt Kagome!!!!!"Inuyasha said,angry with the very thought of Kagome hurt.He looked at her sleeping in her sleeping bag with Shippo,and wished she wouldn't make him feel so uncomfortable.

"It's cute the way you like her."Kara said,giggling.

"Finally someone just comes out and says it!!About time!!!!"Sango said with relief.

"Who said I liked her?!?!?!"Inuyasha said angrily,although both her and Sango could see him blushing.(An:See?It's cute when I make him upset!!)

Kara reached into her bag and passed him all her manga books."Look through those,and knowing I've read them,and tell me you don't like her."Kara said with a triumphant look on her face.

Inuyasha skimmed through the books,and with a lot of blushing he saw how obvious he was.He passed them back and,with tremendous amounts of blushing,said,"Okay then,maybe."

Sango looked in shock at him.This only made him blush more.(An:HAHAHA!!!I LOVE IT WHEN HE BLUSHES!!)As she continued to stare,she said,"I can't belive she actually got you to say that!!!"Inuyasha's clothes looked pink compared to his face.(An:More Inuyasha blushing action!CUTE!!)"Wow,Kara you must be magic or something!!"Sango was in awe.

"Actually,"Kara said as she dug through her bag,"I am studying other things than summoning."She pulled out another book and they looked at the title.

"Real Magic for Fake Dummies."Sango read aloud."So can you do anything?"

"Not yet.So far it's been all reading."Kara seemed to be eager to start to learn magic,and said,"I'm waiting for an idea as on where to start."Then she yawned."We should go to bed.It's late,and goodness knows what might happen tomorrow!!"

So they went to bed,Inuyasha in his usual upright sleeping position,Sango on a woven mat with Kilala,and Kara in her sleeping bag.It would haved looked very cozy if not for the still swirly-eyed Miroku eating the ground.A figure up in the tree looked on and said,"I know what will happen tomorrow.evil laugh"


End file.
